


Maybe

by Tortellini



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Friendship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Maybe Jaskier likes Geralt? He isn't sure, but Ciri is.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Maybe

"Geralt?" Ciri asked one day. 

"Hmm," Geralt 'hmm'ed in response. She took that as cue to continue because she knew him pretty well by now and to be honest, she had an actual question she wanted to get answered too. 

"How long have you and Jaskier been dating?"

Geralt frowned. "Jaskier and I aren't dating, Ciri."

"You're not?"

"No. We've just been friends for over twenty years. And I keep him safe, he helps me bathe and comb my hair--and I mean sometimes we share a bed but that doesn't mean anything. I cook for him too. He's a pain in the ass--don't repeat that word--"

"Ass," Ciri smirked. 

"...but he's grown on me." he finished. 

"..." Ciri cocked an eyebrow. 

"...fuck, are we dating?"

* * *

"Jaskier doesn't like me like that, Ciri," Geralt was saying a little bit later. She stared at him in a 'okay yeah sure' way because anyone who had eyes could see that that wasn't true. Ciri herself thought her guardian was handsome, as did a lot of other people, but her, being a child, wasn't actually attracted to him of course. Anyway, he and Jas were different, she could tell. 

Later on that night, Jaskier came up to where Ciri and Geralt were sitting. He smiled brightly. 

"Hey, can I sit there?"

"...that's my lap?" Geralt frowned. 

"That's not an answer to my question, Geralt." Jaskier chirped, eyes twinkling. 

...okay, maybe Ciri was right. Maybe he did like him. 


End file.
